winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Differences in Adaptations
Before losing the rights to Winx Club, 4Kids TV did a version of the show, in which plot changes and edits were made, differentiating it from the original. These edits are listed by season and order of appearance. General Changes Voice Actors Other Differences Notes *Only, Flora and Tecna's planets' were not named in the 4Kids dub. They were only in the booklet coming with the game Winx Club. *Stella's planet's name stayed Solaria in the 4Kids dub, but in the game based on the first season, it was changed for Valeria. *In the Cinélume version, Tecna sounded American, but in the 4Kids version she had a British accent. Season 1 An Unexpected Event (4Kids: It Feels Like Magic) Alfea College for Fairies (4Kids: Save the First Dance) Mission to Cloud Tower (4Kids: Secret Guardian) Scene: Beginning 4Kids: A stormy night descends upon Cloud Tower. The Trix try to unlock the power of the ring, but are unsuccessful. The ring plunks down near Icy. All three regain consciousness. Darcy: "That was pathetic." Stormy: "Yeah, that was the 14th power spell we've tried." Darcy: "I'm wiped." Knut emerges from the wardrobe. Knut: "What's going on?" Stormy: "Turn right around and go right back to sleep. Close your eyes and pretend your devouring a herd of sheep." Knut becomes drowsy. Knut: "(Yawn) Good night. I'm going to bed." Icy: "What are we missing?! Why can't we use the ring's full power?!Darcy! Did you do a realm wide search for all the jewelery spells that exist?!" Darcy: "Yes, I got everything that was listed on the Witch Wide Web." Stormy: "Unlocking the power of the Great Dragon is gonna take more than a spell or incantation. It's gonna take something inspired." Icy: "Like what?! Why don't you make yourself useful for once and figure it out before I turn you into a puppy!I (Grrrr) And you! I dare you to keep defying me you second rate ring!!!" Cinélume: Scene: About the Ring 4Kids: Bloom: Checks up on the Ring of Solaria. Bloom: "Here it is again." Musa: "Well, share the 4-1-1 girl." Bloom: "Kay, this is what I know so far: The ring is so powerful because it was created directly from Starlight, the most pure source of magic in the universe. But what's really interesting is that some say the ring is extra special, because it's made of the same light that created this legendary creature called "The Great Dragon". Do you know about this Stella?" Stella: "Well, yeah. I know all about the Starlight stuff, but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised." Bloom: "Think! This could be why the witches wanted your ring. It may have hidden power." Stella: "Yeah." Flora: "In that case we'd better go get it back." Stella : "We have to get it back anyway. I'm like, so useless without it." Musa: "True that. In Magical Defense class she got beat by a Keekbug." Bloom: "When I looked up the Great Dragon, all I found was a restricted book and it would only show me one four-line paragraph. It said that although there's no proof of this, and that it's only a myth, the Great Dragon is supposed to have created the entire Magical Dimension. (Bloom goes to the hall) I gotta find out more about this Great Dragon. Maybe there's a way to convince that restricted book to let me read more than a paragraph." Miss Faragonda: "You were in the Restricted Vault?" Bloom: "Uhhh, no. I mean, yes." Miss Faragonda: "In my office." Cinélume: Scene: History of the Great Dragon 4Kids: Bloom is in Miss Faragonda's office. Bloom: "I'm sorry Miss Faragonda." Miss Faragonda: "Let me tell you about the Great Dragon, Bloom. The book showed me two chapters once. (Flashback)It described the beginning of the Magical Universe. First there was a great solar explosion, and from that fiery starlight an enchanted dragon was born. The dragon then used her fire to create all the different fairy worlds, and spread life and magic across the universe. At the end of her journey, the dragon landed on a world that would become known as Sparks, the center of the magical universe. She made it her home, and eventually became one with the very planet itself." (Flashforward) Bloom: "That's a great story. Where is Sparks? Is it real?" Miss Faragonda: "It was, but sadly Sparks doesn't exist anymore. (Flashback) It's said that a coven of evil witches went there seeking the Great Dragon's power. When they failed to get it, they destroyed the entire planet." (Flashforward) Bloom: "Oh no." Miss Faragonda: "I must ask, how did you get into the Restricted Vault?" Bloom: "I don't know. I was just in the library and the vault opened and it let me in." Miss Faragonda: "Then, you were meant to go in." The Bell rings. Bloom: "Oh, I have to go to class, but thank you so much." Bloom leaves Miss Faragonda's office. Miss Faragonda ponders. Cinélume: Scene: "Let's get the ring back." 4Kids: The Winx are in their room. It's raining outside. Stella: "How are we going to get my ring back? I can't do anything without it." Tecna: "And, we have that major quiz in spells tomorrow." Flora: "That quiz counts for like half our grade. We have to get your ring back or you'll never pass Stella." Bloom: "I got it! We can cast a hypnosis spell on the witches while their sleeping, and then we can make them give us the ring." Stella: "Ye-es! Classic payback! But, wait a sec, detail. How are we even gonna get in to Cloud Tower?" Tecna: "Oh I know where to download a map of the inter-school tunnels." Bloom: "Sweet! We'll go right after lights out, and be back while everyone is still asleep so no one will know we left. Hey, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. That's the power of the Winx Club." Cinélume: Scene: In the Tunnels 4Kids: Flora: "Tecna, where's your map?" Tecna: "After I downloaded it, I memorized it." Bloom: "I'm still amazed she memorized the cafeteria menu for the rest of the school year." Cinélume: Scene: Heading out. 4Kids: Knut is sweeping the Trix' dorm. Knut: "I've been asking and asking them for a vacuum cleaner but no one cares about my needs." Icy: "Did you say something?" Knut: "Oh, uh yes. Uhh, I was counting all the calories I was burning with the sweeping." Icy: "Shut it, finish here and meet us in the forest. We need to consult the dark force about the ring." Knut: "I'd be done now if I had a vaccum." Darcy: "What did you just say?" Knut: "I said I'd be right there." Darcy: "That's what I thought. You missed a spot over there." Knut: "They could at least give me a mop, then I could really get in this dust. Ugh. I know I have a way with a broom, but there's so much an ogre can do. I'll have a talk with those witches, Oh yeah." Darcy: "Knut!" Knut: "Be right there!" Cinélume: Scene: Here we are, Cloud Tower. 4Kids: A secret door opens in the entry hall of Cloud Tower. Flora: "We're here. This was easy." Tecna: "Almost too easy." Musa: "So this is it?" Flora: "It's not as scary as I thought it would be." Bloom: "I have a feeling it's creepier than it looks." Tecna: "Their room is on the second floor." Bloom: "Let's go and get 'em." Bloom and the rest of the Winx run up the stairs. Cinélume: Final Scene 4Kids: Stella: "Well at least we don't have to go to class for a week." Flora: "We can't do any homework without our powers. We'll be so behind." Tecna: "And what about our network privileges? What am I supposed to do without the Realm Wide Web?" Musa: "I was almost finished with this off-the-hook spell to hit the perfect time on which was gonna be so rad for my new demo." Bloom: "You guys, this is bigger than any of that stuff. When the witches realize we took the ring, they'll come here to get us... and we won't have our powers." Cinélume: Stella: "I think we should just lay down and veg out a while." Flora: "Maybe if you hadn't challenged Faragonda, she'd have gone easier on us." Tecna: "I don't think that would've changed anything, really. I'm sure she knows exactly what happened last night." Musa: "She must think we're very naive for being taken in by that trick with Bloom's book, but how were we to know it was a trap?" Bloom: "And now we are totally powerless... For me, it's not so bad, I've lived my whole life without powers. We've got to get them back. (4Kids cut) This is the only way we can solve this mystery. I know how we can regain our powers. I just say the word: Winx!" (winks at the camera) (end 4Kids cut) Episode 7 Scene: Darcy and Riven 4Kids: Darcy: "Well hello there. He's not the source of the Dragon Fire but I sense an incredible dark energy from this boy. Can we take him home Icy? Icy?" Stormy: "Darcy, do you have to fall for every lug with a frown on his face?" Icy: "Now's not the time for play. But with his dark energy, he'll be useful to us in the future." Cinélume: Scene: "Where DID it come from?" 4Kids: Flora: "Where'd it come from?" Riven: "The Creature Preserve?" Bloom: "Except the Creature Preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs." Pepe pops out from under the Minotaur. Stella: "Look, a duck. Bloom: "We all know who's being stalked by a duck: Icy." Tecna: "That must mean the Senior Witches are here." Pepe calls out "Mommy". Bloom: "Yeah, they must be trying to get the Ring of Solaria again, but I know just the way to trap them." Wipe to Winx and Specialists going to Miss Faragonda's office. Bloom: "When they can't find the ring, they're bound to go to Faragonda's office to use the All-seeing Crystal Ball of Alfea." Flora: "If they haven't already." They arrive at the office. Sky: "Doesn't look like they have." Bloom: "They will, and when they do, we'll ambush them." Riven: "I think they're coming now." Flora: "Oh I don't know." Musa: "It'll be fine." Bloom: "Everyone hide." Cinélume: Scene: Gratitude and Complaint 4Kids: Miss Faragonda: "We must remember to send Professor Saladine a glowing letter of gratitude for the help his student heroes gave us. It was so nice of them to help when they heard there was a monster on campus. As for you three witches to be, you took things too far. I don't know what you have against my girls but it ends tonight, do you hear me? I'm sending you to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I'm sure she will discipline you accordingly. When she has I'll be sure to give your powers back to you. Have a nice trip." Miss Faragonda teleports the Trix to Cloud Tower. Miss Griselda: "You girls are to see Miss Faragonda first thing in the morning." Cinélume: Coming soon... Betrayed!' (4Kids: 'Spelled') Scene: Stella and Flora check on a sleeping Bloom. 4Kids: Flora: "It's so weird. It's like her Winx is activating." Stella: "Activating in her sleep?!" Flora: "Mmm-hmm." Stella: "How is that even possible?" Flora: "Check it out!" Stella: "Whoa! Look at that!" Bloom: (in her sleep) "Don't go! I'm ready! Wait!" Stella: "Did you see her outfit change? I wish I could do that in my sleep!" Flora: "More than clothes are changing here. When this happens to magical beings, it means her powers are evolving!" Stella: "Oh…" Cinélume: (segment cut from 4Kids.) (Flora knocks on Stella's door. A groggy Stella answers) Stella: "Mmmm… no wait, don't tell me… (she sniffs the air) oh, it's you, Flora. I'd recognize that perfume anywhere." Flora: "Stop joking, Stella! I'm here about Bloom." Stella: (plops face-down on her bed) "Wrong room. She sleeps in yours, remember?" Flora: "No listen, she's doing it again, Stella! You understand?" Stella: "Yawn… understand what?" (now to the part 4Kids cut to. Notice Bloom's UNDER her bed sheets) Flora: "See? She's talking to someone in her sleep." Stella: "That's not so unusual. She's probably having a nightmare or something." Flora: "But that's not just a nightmare. Look at her!" Bloom: (in her sleep) "Don't go! I'm coming! Wait!" Stella: "That's amazing! Looks like she's transforming in her sleep!" Flora: "Maybe we ought to do something. Let's get the others. Maybe Tecna can do something to help her. Or Musa, or-" Stella: "Flora…" (Next segment cut off but 4Kids) Flora: "Or maybe we should tell Ms. Griselda, no, maybe not, let's go see Faragonda!" Stella: "Flora…" Flora: "Or maybe we shouldn't do anything at all, you know?" Stella: (clearly ticked off) "Flora, listen!" Flora: "For a sleepwalker…" Stella: "FLORA!" Flora: "What?" Stella: "CALM DOWN! (grabs Flora by the front of her nightgown and yells in her face) Or else you'll upset me, too, and then I'll raise MY voice AND THEN I-!" Bloom: (awakens) "Stella? Flora? (Stella and Flora's attention goes to Bloom) For crying out loud, what are you doing!?" What 4Kids fans didn't get to see. vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h04m58s46.jpg|Stella wakes up in the middle of the night vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h05m38s209.jpg|Stella plops on her bed vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m18s86.jpg|Flora concerned about Bloom's condition vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m54s228.jpg|Stella's too tired vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h07m24s2.jpg|Stella and Flora observe a sleeping Bloom vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h08m36s177.jpg|Flora being a worrywart vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h09m25s192.jpg|Stella feels a headache coming on because of Flora's panic vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h10m21s243.jpg|Stella slowly losing her patience... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m01s109.jpg|"Flora... FLORA!" vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m36s236.jpg|"CALM DOWN!!!" vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h12m21s110.jpg|Stella is ticked at Flora vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m18s126.jpg|Bloom wakes up because of them vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m48s17.jpg|"Stella? Flora? For crying out loud, what are you doing!?" The scene where Musa catches Riven hanging out with Darcy, then she herself gets caught by Icy and Stormy. 4Kids: Musa made a wart appear on Icy's face. Icy: "You're not in the Harmonic realm anymore, princess. And your daddy and his hip hop palace guards aren't here to protect you anymore." Musa: "Complexion smear, warts adhere!" makes a wart form on Icy's face "It worked!" Icy: "How dare you! My flawless face!" Stormy: "Wow this must be the single most disgusting wart I've ever seen." Icy: "Nobody asked you!" Cinélume: Musa, after being emotionally tormented, she raises her hand and slaps Icy. THAT'S what really happened. Icy: "Silly girl! You know, the other day, Riven said that he thinks NOTHING of you! Absolutely nothing!" Musa: We see a close-up of Musa's eye as her pupil shrunk and tears welled up. She raises her hand. We then hear a smacking noise, which catches the attention of the witches in the café. Stormy looked shocked. Musa was also shocked, realizing what she just did. "Oh!" Icy: "She… slapped me! She slapped me in the face!" Stormy: "Whoa! I can even see the prints of her fingers! Does it hurt?" Icy: "OF COURSE IT HURTS, DUMMY!" What 4Kids didn't get to see. vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h15m18s94.jpg|Musa's torment vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h15m53s239.jpg|Musa raises her hand... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h16m44s216.jpg|... SLAP!!! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h17m30s119.jpg|Stormy can see Musa's fingerprints on Icy's cheek Episode 12: Miss Magix 4Kids: The Trix put an illusion spell on Lucy to make her beautiful so that she'd be able to beat Stella in the beauty pageant. Cinélume: Same thing, but with entirely different objectives. The Trix didn't even know that Stella was a contestant. So why did they decide to help Lucy? They're not exactly charitable, so something's up. Scene, the hallway incident. 4Kids: Bloom sees a crying girl who's voice got all squeaky and goes out of the running. Cinélume: Bloom sees same girl, but it was because her hair had suddenly poofed out into a fro. Bloom reaches out and pokes it, almost like rubber, making the girl cry even more. Bloom regrets doing that and tries to console her, but then Stella puts her foot in her mouth when she peeks out from behind the door and says "Whoa! What is that?" (Bloom slaps herself on the head). In the episode, the Trix used magic to screw over all the other contestants and started laughing their butts off. In one scene in the Rai version, Stormy had a panty shot while she was on her back. 4Kids covered this up by making her skirt lengthened and tightened. Scene, before Lucy comes up. 4Kids: Host: "Oi… let's move on to our next contestant, Miss Popularus." Icy: "Hope she enjoys this. She'll be paying for it all year." Darcy & Stormy: (laughing) Cinélume: Host: (exasperated) "We will now take a short break before resuming the competition!" Icy: "Yeah, a SHORT break, or else I'm gonna have to break his neck." (Wow, Icy's violent) Darcy & Stormy: (laughing) The crowning scene 4Kids: (Lucy gets crowned winner) Bloom: "Something's not right. I bet she's using magic! "If there's magic here, remove it now, show us what's real when she takes a bow!" (Lucy gets exposed and is booed off the stage) Host: "Miss Popularus is disqualified!" (The Trix get up and leave) Icy: "Oh well. She's still doing all our homework." Cinélume: (Lucy gets crowned winner) (This is the Trix REAL objective for helping Lucy that was mentioned before. Bloom NEVER showed up and exposed Lucy. That was just something 4Kids added in. What REALLY happened was that Icy undoes the spell herself. Lucy spasms and reverts to herself. Soon, the audience started to boo her off the stage. The Trix smirk deviously and get up to leave. Lucy runs off crying. The Trix only helped her to win the contest so that they could expose her themselves and humiliate her onstage, destroying her dream. To the Trix, it was all just for a quick laugh.) Scene, Stella takes her test. 4Kids: ''' (Palladium transports Stella to a random dead planet to survive in. Stella gets caught in her own growth spell and had to be pulled out.) Palladium: "Your strategy was very promising, I can tell you studied. It's a shame it ended like that…" Stella: "It's a shame...?" Palladium: "The chamber will take your entire performance into consideration, and then assign you wiher a pass or a fail. (Stella walks back to her seat) …. Here it is! You passed!" '''Cinélume: (Palladium transports Stella to DOMINO, Bloom's planet, where she will try to terraform it, as she said she was going to finish what Bloom started. Stella gets caught in her own growth spell and had to be pulled out.) Palladium: "Stella, from what I've seen today, you weren't really prepared for the test, am I right?" Stella: "Yes, Professor…" Palladium: "As much as it breaks my heart to see my students fail, I can't help but give you an F, Stella. You didn't do the work! Now if you want to succeed, better set your shoulder to the wheel, and hurry! (Stella walks back to her seat) Because the longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to catch up!" Bloom: "Hear that? You can still do it!" Episode 14: Bloom's Dark Secret (US: Witch Trap) 4Kids cuts out huge sections of Bloom's physical exam where she had to grab an encased rose and place it on a pedestal without getting hit. 4Kids: As Bloom was about to place the rose orb on the pedestal, Faragonda makes an ice boulder appear and drop on her. It then immediately cuts to the café scene where she tells Sky that she screwed up her exam. Cinélume: Same thing. Faragonda makes the ice boulder drop on Bloom, but she blows it up with a fireball, and then places the rose orb on the pedestal, thus passing. The Winx girls cheer at Bloom's success and Faragonda smiles at Bloom's quick thinking. Bloom reverts back and winks. Then it goes to her café date with Sky. What 4Kids left out: Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h13m48s237.jpg|About to place the rose orb... Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h14m38s218.jpg|Bloom sees the ice boulder Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h15m05s221.jpg|Bloom panics... Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h15m38s43.jpg|... and shoots the ice boulder with a fireball Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h16m28s13.jpg|Ka-BOOM!!! Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h16m58s101.jpg|Consternation... Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg|She did it! Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h18m01s216.jpg|Faragonda congratulates Bloom and calls the next examinee Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h18m41s113.jpg|Fairy mode Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h19m19s211.jpg|Human mode Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h20m03s87.jpg|Win pose! Episode 19 (The Army of Decay) Scene: The Truth Revealed 4Kids: (Miss Griselda gives Bloom some tea.) Miss Griselda: "Here, drink it while it's hot. It'll make you feel better." Bloom drinks the tea. Miss Faragonda: "Now then, why don't you tell me everything that happened Bloom." Bloom: "I was thinking of quitting Alfea." Miss Faragonda: "What do you mean?" Bloom: "I didn't fell like I belonged, then I went back home and I found out who I really am and where I come from and now I kinda wish I hadn't. I am a member of the royal family of Sparx and that's cool, but I am the last one left. And apparently I'm the keeper of a power called the Dragon Fire, and Daphne, you know, the nymph whose been calling for me in my dreams and stuff, she gave it to me." Miss Faragonda: "Yes, I suspected as much Bloom." Bloom: "You knew something about this? Then why didn't you say anything to me?!" Miss Faragonda: "I wanted to Bloom, but I've always believed the truth comes to us when we are ready to hear it." Bloom: "Maybe, but I wasn't ready to hear it, especially not from those three witches." Miss Faragonda: "What three witches? What are you talking about?" Bloom: "Icy, Darcy and Stormy followed me to Gardenia. They're the ones who told me everything. They attacked me, and, and then they took the Dragon Fire (Sobs). They said they were gonna use it to summon some magical army or something." Miss Griselda: "Not the Army of Decay." Bloom: "That's it, what's that mean?" Miss Faragonda: "It means we are all in very grave danger." Cinélume: Miss Griselda makes Bloom some tea. Miss Griselda: "Here, drink it while it's hot. It'll do you good." Bloom drinks the tea. Miss Faragonda: "Alright then, would you like to tell me what happened, Bloom?" Bloom: "I went back to Gardenia, ma'am. I didn't feel like I was good enough for this school." Miss Faragonda: "Oh Bloom..." Bloom: "It was a hard journey, but useful. Now I know who I am and what my purpose is, or was, rather." Miss Faragonda: "What do you mean?" Bloom: (breaks down) "I've found out the truth, and it was horrible! I'm the last princess of Domino, ma'am! The Keeper of the Dragon Flame! That's why my sister, Daphne the Nymph, gave me that crown at Lake Rocoluche! That crown was the symbol for which... she sacrificed her life..." Miss Faragonda: "Yes, but you embody that symbol." Bloom: "You mean you know my history!? Why in the world didn't you tell me!?" Miss Faragonda: "Bloom, sometimes the search for the truth is more important than the truth itself. If I told you earlier, you wouldn't have been able to understand." Bloom: "So you're saying it was better for me to find things out through the three witches!?" Miss Griselda: "What three witches? What are you talking about?" Bloom: "Icy, Darcy, and Stormmy followed me to Gardenia and took away the power I was meant to protect! The Dragon Flame is in their hands! (sob) Those three witches are no mere students! A strange light shines in their eyes! (Faragonda gasps at this) They're crazy, ma'am! Crazy as the three old witches who destroyed Domino way back when! And now what's going to happen?" Miss Faragonda: "I don't know, but this doesn't bode well for Magix..." Scene: Holo-call from Saladine 4Kids: Miss Faragonda: "Have you heard anything, Professor Saladine?" Saladine: "Nothing. I've tried contacting Miss Griffin at CloudTower and all I get is a message. A young voice saying: "Love don't live here anymore." and then laughter." Miss Faragonda: "Sounds like Icy and her girls have already seised control of the school." Saladine: "I'm putting my students on high alert. I suggest, you do the same." The Holo-caller turns off. Wizgiz: "Maybe I should get on the Magi-com and cancel classes." Miss Faragonda: "No, I don't want to frighten the girls, not if I don't have too. But tell the faculty to be prepared." Cinélume: Scene: Call from Red Fountain 4Kids: Stella: "Bloom's room. How may I help you?" Sky: "Hey Stella, is uh Bloom there?" Stella: "I'm sorry, Bloom is unavailable right now." Sky: "Would you give her a message for--" Stella: "Gotta go now Brandon or Prince Sky or WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Stella hangs up. Sky walks off. Riven: "Trouble in Loser Paradise. (heh) Darcy will love this." Cinélume: Sky: "Hi, uh, Stella? May I speak to Bloom? ... of course, no problem. I'll wait. ... She can't? Oh..." (hangs up and walks off) Riven: "Rejected by his little fairy. Heh. Darcy will love to hear this." Episode 22 Scene: Need a plan 4Kids version: Icy: "Ladies! We need a truly despicible plan." Darcy: "Picture this: We send the entire Army of Decay to Alfea all at once." Stormy: "One final attack." Icy: "It's perfect. We'll summon a hoarde so vast we'll bury those losers once and for all." Cinélume Version: Scene: Riven's Escape: Part 1 4Kids version: Riven: "You follow Icy around like a wannabe. Nah, that'll never work." Miss Griffin: "Riven, who are you talking too?" Riven: "Ahh. No one Miss Griffin. I'm just practicing what I'm going to say, in case I ever see Darcy again." Miss Griffin: "Believe me, I have plenty to say to her myself. I should have known when I was reading their admission essays "To rule everyone!" wasn't a figure of speech." Riven: "I should have known as well. I can't believe I thought that whole bad girl thing was cute. (Riven notices a strip of metal.) Hmmm. Miss Griffin, do you know any lock-picking spells?" Miss Griffin: "Of course." Riven: "I've picked locks in escape class, but it looks like this one's gonna be tough." Miss Griffin: "I'll help you." Riven: "It'll be so cool if we could pull this off. Go Miss Griffin." Miss Griffin: "Houdinus Escapus." Riven: "All right, I'm gonna try it out now." Riven picks the lock and it works. Riven: "Aw yeah! (Riven walks out the door.) Don't worry Miss Griffin, I'll have you free in just a second." Miss Griffin: "Don't waste your time." Riven: "Huh?" Miss Griffin: "It's going to take a lot more than a simple Houdinus spell to break the lock Icy placed on my cell. It's an Arcanum lock that belonged to her family for generations. It's resistant to all spells. Our only hope is my family's homemade magic brew, but I doubt that'll work either." Cinélume Version: Riven: "There are many things I don't like about myself, but I'm far from being a monster, okay? I have a heart! And even though I can't be sure if they are able to forgive me for all the things I've said and done... I have a few friends, too..." The monster then vanishes. Episode 23 (The Search for the Flame) Scene: Escaping Cloud Tower 4Kids version: Witch Student: "Where are we going Miss Griffin?" Miss Griffin: "The terrace. We need to get to the highest elevation possible. We must exit safely and calmly. Did you do a head count?" Witch student: "Yes, we're all here." Miss Griffin: "Good. Everyone, stay together." (Everyone is walking.) Witch Student: "Miss Griffin, what's gonna happen once they break down the wall?" Miss Griffin: "I'm not sure, but believe me, we don't want to be here to find out." Stella: "So we're just gonna leave? What about the flame? We went though a whole lot so we can get in here and take it back." Miss Griffin: " We do need to get it back. And you fairies were very brave to come here by yourselves, you should certainly get plenty of extra credit for your efforts. But the truth is that you have no chance against them and neither do I, not when they have the Dragonfire. I must combine my powers with Saladine and Faragonda. We stand for the three points of magic which must be joined, only then might we be able to take the power back." Cinélume: Final Scene: 4Kids: Timmy: "Don't get alarmed Tecna, it's the first time we used this warning system. Uh, the numbers could be off. Don't get me wrong I'm not underestimating your mathematical skills but anyone can make a mistake, right? Did you check your results?" Tecna: "Of course I did. I double checked them, and then I triple checked them." Timmy: "In that case, the witches will be attacking Alfea with an army that's, for lack of a better word, big." Tecna: "(Sigh), Timmy from the look of these numbers the witches army isn't just big, it's bigger than anything we could've imagined." The army forms. Icy: "Ladies, detention is officially over. (evil laughs)." Cinélume: Coming soon... Episode 24 Scene: Busted Bike 4Kids version: Bloom: "Well, how's it looking?" Sky: "(sigh)I can't get the power converter to fribulate." Bloom: "So, what's that mean?" Sky: "Actually I have no idea what I'm talking about Bloom, but one thing I do know, that bike is busted. Sorry." Bloom moans. Sky: "Let's get walking before it gets too dark." Bloom: "Fribulate. Is that even a word?" Cinélume Version: Scene: Faragonda confronts Griffin. 4Kids version: Faragonda: "How long has it been since you set foot on the Alfea campus, Griffin?" Griffin: "We were juniors, and Edeltrude and I were sneaking onto campus to turn the Kai Fly Sorority into goats." Faragonda: "Ah yes, if memory serves me, I believe you left our campus seven inches tall, in a jar." Griffin: "Those were happier times, weren't they?" Faragonda: "With all of us banding together perhaps those happier times can return." Cinélume version: Faragonda: "Welcome to Alfea, Griffin. I see that your students have followed you." Griffin: "Yes, but it is thanks to your students that we were able to escape from the clutches of those three power-crazed witches." Faragonda: "Well you're here now. You can fill me in on the details later. Meanwhile, we'll do all we can to help." Griffin: "Seems to me that you are also in need of help." Faragonda: "Yes, and it seems to me that I've just found the person who can help us." Scene: Send them out. 4Kids version: Stormy: "Look at her waling with her pretty-boy prince. It's pathetic (ugh) it makes me wanna puke!" Darcy: "What makes me wanna toss it is seeing Griffin and those traitor witches hanging together with the pixies at Fairy High." Icy: "(heh) I think it's amusing. I mean, those idiot weaklings actually think they'll be safe cowering in the halls of Alfea hiding behind their professors." Darcy: "Hey! Looks like Bloom's heading toward Magix." Icy: "Bloom's useless now, we can cross her off our list of things to do." Stormy: "That's right, forget that brat. Let's focus on taking Alfea." Icy: "Our strongest batallion yet is already on it's way to Cutesy Academy. That school is finally gonna get the schooling it deserves. (Evil laughs)." Cinélume Version: Scene: Faculty Meeting 1 4Kids version: Saladine: "It sounds like you're suggesting that Icy, Darcy and Stormy are descendants of the original Coven." Miss Faragonda: "Well, that's what they told Bloom when they ambushed her in Gardenia, and took the Dragon Fire from her. It would explain their motive, and it would also explain their tremendous power." Cortatorta: "But as we all know, the descenants of the Coven were banned from the schools of Magix for eternity, and no headmistress is permitted to override this rule." Miss Griffin: "I hope you're not implying that I knowingly admitted those--" Miss Faragonda: "No one is implying anything." Miss Griffin: "I certainly hope not. Their admission scrolls claimed they were from the realm of Miran, and yet I wondered why their parents never came to conference week." A monster shrieks. Cortatorta: "Sounds like they're here." Cinélume Version: Scene: Faculty Meeting 2 4Kids version: Faragonda: "I don't understand what's happening. Why did they suddenly pull back their forces?" Griffin: "They're witches. Conquest is only fun if you can toy with your enemy." Saladin: "Or perhaps our fighting has actually weakened the Army of Decay." Griffin: "Perhaps, but it doesn't matter. The only way to get rid of the weed is to cut out the root." Faragonda: "The root: Icy, Darcy and Stormy." Cortatorta: "You mean a direct confrontation?" Cinélume version: Scene: Our Turn Now 4Kids version: Icy: "(HRGH!) Those losers actually defeated that wave of attacks?!" Stormy: "HOW DARE THEY!" Darcy: "Look at them. (All three growl) They probably think they've won." Stormy: "As if." Icy: "I am sick of this game, it's not fun anymore." Stormy: "We have to stop sitting back and just watching." Darcy: "Seriously, time to get our hands dirty, let's get in there and bust out the full power of the Dragon Fire." Icy: "Get your fighting boots on girls, cause tomorrow we're going into battle. The walls of Alfea will crumble beneath our very hands, and we won't stop fighting until every cutesy pixie and traitorus witch is wiped off the face of the realm for good." Cinélume Version: Final Scene: 4Kids version: Bloom: "Daphne? Are you here? I'm ready. Ready for my destiny." Cinélume Version: Episode 25 (The Ultimate Challenge) When Bloom speaks with Daphne in the lake. 4Kids version: Bloom: "Daphne? Were you calling for me? You're here, aren't you? I can feel it." Daphne: "Yes Bloom, I'm here." Bloom: "How did you get here?" Daphne: "You brought me Bloom." Bloom: "What? When did I do that?" Daphne: Come into the water, so you can see me." Bloom: "Ok, but there's kind of a small problem with that 'cause, see, I can't really breathe underwater." Daphne: "Close your eyes Bloom, and picture yourself below the surface, and you will be here. Believe and it will happen. It's time for you to find me Bloom. It's time for you to complete your journey. Are you ready?" Bloom: "Yes, I'm ready." Daphne: "Good, then come, come beneath the water. Leave the world behind and dive into yourself." (Bloom appears in the water.) Bloom: "Whoa. This is like when Miss Faragonda astral-projected me." Daphne: "Do you understand now Bloom? When Miss Faragonda projected you, all she did was take you deep into yourself, not to a lake on another planet. You see, that's where I exist, Bloom: inside of you." (Daphne appears before Bloom.) Bloom: "This is like some kind of dream." Daphne: "A dream and a reality, together. You're very close to finding your powers Bloom. Keep looking." Bloom: "Huh?" Daphne: "What do you see?" Bloom: "I see my parents' house on Earth." Daphne: "That is the place you went after the coven destroyed the kingdom of Sparks. The place I took you to to begin your journey. The place where you would grow up loved, and unharmed until the time was right. Earth was wonderful. You had parents, friends, even people who didn't understand you, all of these things helped make you who you are." Bloom: "But who am I? Earth girl of Princess of Sparx?" Daphne: "We are the sum of all our experiences: The friends we make, the people we love, all of these things make us who we are. Ordinary Earth girl and heir to the royal kingdom of Sparx, That is who you are. Daughter of Mike and Vanessa and keeper of the Dragonflame, that is who you are. Who you are Bloom, that can never be taken from you. What's inside you can never be taken from you. What's in your heart: That can never be taken. Now Bloom, your journey is over. You have arrived." Daphne disappears. Bloom: "Daphne? Daphne? Huh? Who I am, what's inside me. What's in my heart. I am Bloom. I am a princess. I am the keeper of the Dragonfire. And no one will take that away from me." (Bloom emerges from the lake in Winx form.) Now the REAL version. Cinélume Version: (NO DIALOGUE from the time Bloom walks further into the lake, then finds herself at the lake bottom. The journey there plays a calm yet haunting music as we are shown the lake bottom. Bloom closes her eyes and finds herself underwater, then Daphne appears before her). Bloom: "Daphne, am I dreaming?" Daphne: "No, Bloom, you are not dreaming. Come with me, little sister. You haven't lost your powers, Bloom. Look over there!" Bloom: "Ah... that's my parents' house... I mean my adopted parents' house..." Daphne: "Yes, you were brought up on Earth by two caring and understanding people who loved you well enough to let you go when the time came." Bloom: "And I let them down, same at Alfea. I didn't meet anyone's expectations. I don't belong anywhere..." Daphne: "Bloom, you still are who you were, and your past will forever belong to you. Just like your power. No one can take that away from you." Bloom: "So what happened to me then?" Daphne: "Nothing that doesn't happen to us all. You had doubts. You were afraid. You came to believe that what you loved most dearly could be taken away from you. But the truth is, no one in the whole universe could ever steal your past, your dreams, or your magic powers. The Witches do not own them. They are YOURS to keep forever! Bloom, to recover your powers, look deep inside yourself." (Daphne vanishes) Bloom: "Daphne? Daphne! Oh! DAPHNE! ... Daphne..." (Bloom emerges from the lake in her fairy form) Episode 26 (Fire and Ice: 4Kids version) Scene: Beginning 4Kids version: Lightning strikes the at Alfea. Cordatorta: "Everyone, pay attention. Miss Faragonda is your commander-in-chief now. Understood?" Faragonda: "Fairies, witches and heroes. As we face our final battle, I want you to gather all of your courage and all of your strength, and then take it, and focus it on Icy, Darcy and Stormy. If we have any hope of survival, those three must be defeated." Cinélume version: Scene: Final Approach: 4Kids version: The army marches closer. Icy: "Stormy, when we're done, I'm putting you in charge of what's left of Alfea. All the fairies will report to you." Stormy: "We'll have to do some remodeling. My throne won't fit in Faragonda's office. Ha ha. Know what I mean?" Icy: "Sure do." Darcy: "Hey Ice, what about me?" Icy: "You'll be in charge of Red Fountain." Darcy: "That's cool." Icy: "It's showtime ladies." The army makes it's final approach. Icy: "Attack." The final attack begins. Cinélume: Scene: Sky joins the fight. 4Kids: The monsters keep charging. Riven manages to get one. Sky appears. Riven: "Dude, you made it. I was getting worried about you." Sky: "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bloom. She saved me." Sky and Riven attack their opponents. Sky: "She's so awesome." Riven: "She's way powerful." Sky slices a monster. Sky: "When this is over, I wanna take her out on a real date. I'll get her flowers and everything." Riven: "With that kind of power, you'd better treat her right. Know what I'm sayin? (slight pause) Watch out bro!" A monster almost smashes Sky but Brandon slices off it's hand. Brandon: "Hey, just thought I'd give you a hand. And that is how it's done fellas." Cinélume: Scene: Bloom vs. Icy Part 1 4Kids: Bloom and Icy circle around each other. Icy: "I'll finish what the coven started." Bloom: "Heh, right." Bloom launches a Dragon Stream. Icy blocks by freezing the attack. Icy launches an attack of her own. Icy: "They destroyed your precious little planet, and I'll destroy YOU!" Cinélume: Scene: Bloom vs. Icy Part 1 (Cont.) 4Kids: Icy: "I'm glad you got more Dragon Fire Bloom, cause now there's more for me to take!" Bloom: "You're not taking anything! The Dragon Fire's mine!" Icy goes on the offensive but Bloom counters. Cinélume: Scene: Winx vs. Trix part 2 4Kids: Darcy: "Stormy, let's join our powers." Darcy splits into four. Darcy and Stormy: "Electric Twister!" A tornado with electricity heads towards the Winx. Tecna: "World Wide Web!" Tecna makes a shield and it protects them. Stella: "Sunburst!" Stella makes a blast and destroys Darcy's clones. Flora: "Ninja Daisies." Darcy and Stormy are overwhelmed. Musa: "It's time to lay down some tracks yo!" Musa conjures two woofers to blast Darcy and Stormy with music. Stormy: "I'll shut it off!" Stormy summons lightning and destroys the woofers. She then go on the offense again. Cinélume: Scene: Bloom vs. Icy Part 2 4Kids: Icy: "You're gonna wish you never survived the destruction of Sparx!" A cage of ice surrounds Bloom. The cage grows spikes. Icy: "Game over." The cage crashes into the ground. Icy laughs. Bloom: "Not yet. (Laughs)." Bloom blasts Icy into the water. Icy: "You're goin' down!" A hand of water grabs Bloom and pulls her in. Icy emerges from the lake and freezes it. Icy: "I'm gonna turn this lake into the Bloom Memorial Ice Rink. (giggles)." The lake freezes over. Icy: "We'll hold our annual Broom Hockey Smash Bash here (Laughs)." Bloom emerges from the lake as well. Cinélume: Scene: Winx vs. Trix Part 3 4Kids: Darcy: Give it up. We're gonna bury you next to Bloom." Tecna: "No you're not!" Darcy blasts them and Musa blasts her from behind. Cinélume: Scene: Bloom vs. Icy Part 3 4Kids: Icy: "Go ahead. Flap your little wings and cop your little princess 'tude. (Grrrr!) I'm gonna summon all my Dragon Fire power for one final strike!" Snow appears around Bloom and Icy. Bloom is completely encased in ice. Icy laughs. Cinélume: Scene: Two down, one to go. 4Kids: Miss Griffin: "This calls for a flying dungeon spell." Darcy and Stormy are weakened by having Stormy's own attack turned back on them. Miss Griffin and Miss Faragona conjour up a metal ball to contain Darcy and Stormy. Miss Griffin: "Nice work." Miss Faragonda: "Oh, you too." Some of the monsters evaporate. Miss Faragonda: "Darcy and Stormy's monsters are disappearing but Icy still has hoardes of them." The Winx fall to the ground, exhausted. Cinélume: Scene: Bloom vs. Icy Finale 4Kids: Icy: "And the winner is... was there ever any doubt? (laughs) Enjoy the rest of your frozen frigid life." Bloom: "NO!" The great dragon destroys Icy's ice tower. Bloom: "You're done!" Bloom glows... Cinélume: Scene: The Aftermath Part 1 4Kids Version: Miss Griffin: "I should never have let those three witches into Cloud Tower. I should have known that those were fake transscripts but they fooled me." Miss Faragonda: "It's not your fault." Miss Griffin: "Perhaps the time has come for me to retire. I always wanted to open a bed and breakfast in my home realm." Miss Faragonda: "Listen, I may not agree with everything you teach at Cloud Tower, but I do know you're the best in your field. You can't quit Griffy." Miss Griffin: "Well, the truth is I really love my job. I do. Perhaps I just need to upgrade campus security and re-evaluate the admission's process." Professor Saladine: "I just heard that the council has pledged funds to restore Red Fountain." Miss Faragonda: "That's great." Cinélume Version: Scene: Aftermath Part 2. 4Kids Version: Bloom: "Come on, it won't be shy to ask." Miss Faragonda: "Yes?" Stella: "Knut has a question for Miss Griffin." Miss Griffin: "All right, what is it?" Knut: "I really like it here at Alfea. Everyone's been so nice so can I stay, please? Flora has a magical herbal shampo that would really help with the O.B.O." Professor Saladin: "There's also a new potion that might work. I read about it in Wizard's Digest." Miss Faragonda: "It's fine with me. He'll be our first ogre in residence. What do you say?" Miss Griffin: "I don't see why not. It'll certainly be a wonderful intercultural experience." Knut: "Yay!" Cinélume Version: Scene: The Aftermath Part 3 4Kids Version: Knut cleans up the grounds Musa: "Nice job Knut." Knut: "Ah." Musa: "Thanks for helpin' us out. We're gonna go set up the lights in the quad. We'll see ya latwer. Ok?" Musa and Tecna fly off to the Quad. They notice Mirta and Lucy. Musa: "Hey, I heard you'll you'll be here next year. That's phat." Musa and Tecna fly off. Mirta: "I'm gonna be an exchange student at Alfea." Lucy: "How sick. What's the point of that?" Mirta: "I'll learn stuff they don't teach at C. T." Lucy: "You're a witch Mirta, you know we don't hang out with fairies." Mirta: "It's time for that to change. We can still stay in touch." Lucy: "No thanks, loser." Mirta feels sad. Flora: "You're not a loser, you're amazing. Please don't let her get you down." Mirta: "I won't. Thank you Flora." Cinélume Version: Scene: The Aftermath, Part 4 4Kids version: The witches prepare to leave Alfea. Miss Faragonda: "Are you sure you don't want to stay for prom?" Miss Griffin: "We don't "do" prom, we crash prom. So enjoy it, this'll be the one year we don't try and ruin it." Miss Faragonda laughs. Miss Griffin: "Come on girls, hurry up. We have a school to clean up tonight." Miss Griffin conjures another Vorpal Tunnel. Miss Griffin: "Enter the portal." The witch students leave Alfea the same way they left Cloud Tower. Miss Griffin: "I thought a lot about what to do with those three witches, and I decided to send them to Do-gooders boot camp, where they'll sweeten the evil out of them." Stormy growls. Miss Faragonda: "I hear everything there is terribly cute." Miss Griffin: "It is. They're going to be absolutely miserable." Icy glares at the Winx Club. Stella: "By-ye." Icy (to Bloom): "I am SO not done with you!" Icy is escorted to the portal. Pepe follows shouting Mama. Kiko is sad. Bloom: "Aww, it's ok. It's not you, it's just the way ducks are. (picks up Kiko.) I know just what you need to feel better: Carrot cake." Stella: "Come on Bloom, let's get ready!" Cinélume version: Season 2 Voice actors (4Kids): *Layla: Vasthy Mompoint *Stella: Christina Rodriguez (changed) *Professor Avalon (Real and Fake): Marc Thompson *Lord Darkar: Jason Griffith *Digit: Lisa Ortiz *Jared: Wayne Grayson *Helia: Marc Diraison *Bo (Patchaman 2): Ed Paul *Lockette: Andy Whaley *Amore: Kerry Williams *Piff: Michal Friedman *Chatta: Caren Manuel *Tune: *Athena: *Discorda: *Concorda: *Ninfea: Rachael Lillis *Jolly: *Livy: Natasha Malinda *Zing: Other differences *Name changes: Aisha was changed to Layla *Layla's home: Andros/Tides Episode 1, The Shadow Phoenix 4Kids: Episode starts off with Bloom at Alfea and meeting up with the other girls after returning for 2nd year. Then she finds the hidden library where she meets Concorta the pixie. For some reason, they made her like a fortune teller and she shows Bloom the whole scene with Layla breaking into Shadowhaunt. She goes on to tell Bloom that she will meet Layla later on. Cinélume: The episode IMMEDIATELY starts off with Layla breaking into Shadowhaunt to rescue the pixies. The scene with Bloom in Alfea doesn't come until later on. Concorta doesn't do that fortune-teller bull, but rather explain to Bloom about pixies since this was the first time Bloom's ever encountered one as well as the pixie pets there. Bloom and the others don't even get a mention of Layla until she arrives at Alfea barely alive at the end of the episode. Scene: Darkar intercepts Layla and the pixies 4Kids: Darkar: "Look, it's a bird! No, it's a man! NO! It's LORD DARKAR!" Darkar: "Now hand over the pixies right now!" Layla: "No way, no how!" Darkar: "Now that kind of attitude is no fun at all! No matter. You'll have to talk to the hand! (shoots Layla) 'Cause the face don't wanna hear it!" Darkar stabs at Layla, who quickly blocks Darkar: "You think you have a chance! That's funny!" Layla: "Give me back the pixies!" Darkar: "I'd rather not!" (shoots at her, then engulfs her in a shadow) "Now you shall feel the shadow, and it will be the last thing you'll ever feel!" (throws Layla off the cliff) "Who's the loser now? Hahahahaha!" Cinélume: Darkar: "Foolish girl, you barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies!" Layla: "Never! I won't let you have them! Darkar: "I find your meaningless bravery tiresome, but no matter. Time for you to pay for your mistakes, girl! (shoots Layla)" (Darkar stabs at Layla, who quickly blocks) Darkar: "But, but how is that possible? You should be too weak!" Layla: "It's not so easy to beat a fairy!" Darkar: "Isn't it!" (shoots at her, then engulfs her in a shadow, then throws her off the cliff) "Goodbye, fairies! No one could survive a fall from this height." Scene: Meeting Layla… 4Kids: Flora: "Bloom, I sense a strange disturbance…" Bloom: "Where?" Flora: "It's coming from the East Woods…" Stella: "That was the best party ev- hey, where're you going, Bloom?" Bloom: (sees Layla limping through the woods) "Look!" (Layla gets to Bloom, standing on sheer willpower) "Hey, are you okay?" (Layla collapses.) Musa: "Is she okay, Bloom?" Tecna: (sends out her robo bug to scan Layla) "I've upgraded my PBA. I'll have it do a magi-scan." (recalls bug and looks at results.) "She's a princess! From the Realm of Tides!" Bloom: (cradles Layla) "Come on! Please wake up!" Stella: (Piff bounces out.) "Eeeee! What is that?" Bloom: "It's a baby Pixie!" (picks up Piff) "She's so sleepy. Gasp!" (looks at Layla) "This is just like the psychic said! 'A fairy with long flowing hair and a sleepy baby Pixie'!" Musa: "What else did she say?" Bloom: "That there's going to be adventure and darkness like nothing we've ever seen before…" Cinélume: Flora: "Hey Bloom…" Bloom: "Yes?" Flora: "Something's wrong with the trees…" Stella: "Bye, guys!" (sees Bloom walking off) "What are you doing? Where're you going?" Bloom: (sees Layla limping through the woods. Bloom gasps in horror as Layla approaches her, standing on sheer willpower) "My! Are you okay!" (Layla collapses) (cut from 4Kids was a panning shot of the rest of the girls' scared reactions) Musa: "Bloom, is she all right?" Tecna: "Hmmm…" (sends out her robo bug to scan Layla, then recalls it to look at the diagnostic) "She's fine. She's just exhausted." (checking her condition WOULD take priority over checking her identity in a situation like this, doesn't it?) Bloom: (cradles Layla) "Come on, wake up… come on, come on…" Stella: (Piff bounces out) "Eeeee! What is that?" Bloom: "It looks like…" (picks up Piff) "… a Pixie! It is! It's a Pixie!" (looks at Layla) "But why would she have a Pixie? Who is this girl? What could've happened to her?" 4kids Scenes-''' Episode 2, Up to Their Old Trix Scene: The Guards Conversation '''4Kids Version: Shot of Light Rock Castle (LightHaven in the 4kids version) Male Monk: "I truly love myself." All: "Not as much as we love you." Female Monk: "I love the birds in the sky." All: "Not as much as they love you." Male Monk 2: "I love LightHaven." Guard 1: "Dear friend, I hope you're still not thinking about the outside world." Guard 2: "I just wanna know what's out there, this place feels like a prison." Guard 1: "We don't use that word here.This is a colony" Guard 2: "So wait. These people can't leave, I can't even think about leaving and yet it's not a prison?" Guard 1: "It is a positive affirmation colony." Guard 2: "The people here are prisoners." Guard 1: "No they're not. They're guests, they like it here." Guard 2: "Those three witches don't seem to like it much, the ones in the virtual meadow. They're angry all the time. I don't see how you can make people happy." Guard 1: "You can, it just takes time is all." Cinélume Version: (The guards observe the monastery's inhabitants) Guard 1: "It's hard to believe, isn't it? These gentlefolks were once hardened criminals." Guard 2: "I don't understand why they are allowed to walk about freely." Guard 1: "We believe in rehabilitation. This isn't a prison." Guard 2: "Maybe, but these people have had more freedom than we'll have in our entire lifetime!" Guard 1: "But can't you see what peace and meditation is doing for them?" Guard 2: "I don't think it's working for everyone..." Guard 1: "You speak of the three witches Lady Faragonda sent to us." Guard 2: "Yes. They keep shouting day in and day out. They've not made any progress since they arrived here at Light Rock Monastery! They'll never be rehabilitated!" Guard 1: "Brother, no one is beyond redemption." Scene: They're back 4Kids version: Pan shot inside the virtual meadow. The Trix walk around and don't look happy. Darcy: "This is the tenth time we've walked over the horizon and ended up back where we started." Stormy: "RRRRRGH! If these flowers were actually alive I'd kill them!" Icy: "RRGH! I'm so sick of this place! If only I had my magic!" Darcy: "Ditto that." Radio announcer: "Good morning happy guests. It's a stunningly beautiful day here at Lighthaven meadow, with temperatures at a pleasing 74 degrees. It's the kind of crisp bright morn that makes you want to pull your neighbor into a warm embrace and say "Isn't it wonderful to be alive?" Remember today is a gift, that's why they call it the present. Let us now take a few moments to quietly reflect on lifes many bounties whilst listening to the soothing sounds of the Lighthaven Quartet." Icy: "Get a load of this loser. Keep on prancing pal, we're not into lame!" Darcy: "Yeah, nice hair, did mommy do it for you?" Stormy: "RRRRRRRRRRRRGH! We shouldn't be here, we used to rule. We were senior witches at Cloud Tower and NOBODY messed with us. We kicked as much fairy butt as we wanted! We picked on freshmen and sophomores everywhere we went! We stole the Dragon Fire, summoned the Army of Decay, took over our school and destroyed Red Fountain. It's that stupid Bloom's fault we're here. If that sorry, meddling, goody-goody hadn't interfered, we'd be living large right now as the queens of the universe! I miss days of mayhem and chaos and torment! Dark skies and thunderstorms! Laughing at someone elses expense! RRRRRRRGH!" Radio Announcer: "-The path to inner piece lies within. Happiness begins with you, and a good day is only a smile away. Think not of spreading evil or wreaking havoc, just listen to your heart's true desires." Darcy: "But my heart's true desire is ''to spread evil and wreak havoc." Stormy: "He can't hear you Darcy." Radio Announcer: "We have some wonderful activities planned for you today-" Icy: "Would somebody ''please ''destory that thing?" Stormy: "Well, we're not supposed to break stuff around here, but maybe it's ok if I, calmly disconnect it." Radio Announcer: "-After that, we'll be having cupcakes and tea on the north wall (Forget how the rest of that goes). Stormy: "Huh? You gotta be KIDDING ME!" Radio Announcer: "-and now, to get your spirits soaring, here's an uplifting number from Christy Cutebutton." Icy: "Stormy,I feel like I'm going to gag!" Stormy: "All right! THAT DOES IT! (Throws the radio) Shut up!" Stormy kicks the radio. Darcy: "I still hear it. (Stormy growls) Stormy I can still hear it." Stormy: "STOP THE INSANITY!" Darcy and Stormy find more radioes. Darcy and Stormy: "UUUUUUUUUUUH! IT'S EVERYWHERE!" Icy: "I'll tell you something ladies, one way or another I'm getting out of this place (Growls) And when I do, that loser Bloom is mine!" '''Cinélume Version:' Scene: Darkar's pet. 4Kids version: Darkar: "KERRRRRBOOOOOOOOOOOG!!!!" Switch to interior. Darkar: "There you are. Get over here!" A shadowbat flies and grasps itself to Darkar's arm. Darkar: "So, have you find my perfect sidekicks? One that are both truly evil, and have style." The shadowbat (Kerbog) squeaks. Darkar: "Yes, they'll make a perfect entourage. Now where are those nasty little witces being held?" Kerbog squeaks some more. Darkar: "Lighthaven, of course! Let's go pay the treehuggers a visit." Cinélume version: 4Kids scenes-''' Episode 3, Rescue Mission Scene: Layla/Aisha tries to catch Piff. '''4Kids: Cinélume: ''' Faragonda sends Bloom, Stella, and Layla to rescue the pixies. The matter of how they were the only ones chosen were completely different in each version. '''4Kids: Faragonda's meeting… Faragonda: "I won't allow it! I simply won't allow it! The Under-realm is dangerous enough, but going to Shadowhaunt is out of the question! I went there for research during my doctorate at magical disciplines, but I barely made it out!" Stella: "Hey! Remember, we're the girls that went to Sparx! And we faced down that snow abomination!" Faragonda: "The Under-realm is very different! It is far worse than anything you have ever encountered!" Stella: "So? It'll be a challenge! We can totally do it, Ms. F! Just give us a chance!" Faragonda: "I'm sorry, girls. I love confidence in my students, but it doesn't matter how confident you are, because most likely, your powers won't even work in Shadowhaunt! That's the way it is!" Musa: "With all due respect, no realm is gonna cramp my powers, Ms. Faragonda." Faragonda: "The problem is that it's not up to you at all. The Under-Realm acts on its own, and in ways that are not only dark, but unpredictable." Bloom: "But we have to go! The pixies need us!" Faragonda: "Try to understand! Shadowhaunt is so dangerous, that even as a magical doctoral student, I couldn't go without first passing a survival test that was so hard, most of my classmates failed! You wouldn't wan to take that test." Bloom: "Ms. Faragonda! Ms. Faragonda, wait up!" (The girls follow Faragonda out of the room and into the hall) Bloom: "Ms. Faragonda! We want to take the test!" Faragonda: "We'll find another way to get the pixies back!" Bloom: "Come on! At least let us try!" Flora: "Yeah! If we fail the test, we'll back off." Faragonda: "It's such a difficult test that more than three quarters of those who take it fail." Tecna: "A twenty-five percent chance of passing is better than no chance at all." Faragonda: "There is one more thing you should know about the test. Everything in it is REAL." Flora: "You mean it's like the Magical Reality Chamber?" Faragonda: "That's correct, so if something hurts you, it will hurt, and you will experience real pain!" Bloom: "We can handle it!" Stella: "Yeah! We can… eh…" Faragonda: "The test puts you in the Under-realm environment to assess your resistance to it, so if you are not able to use your powers, you won't be able to protect yourselves at all." Musa: "My dad says it's cool to try and fail, but not trying is not cool." Faragonda: "Very well, then. Follow me." (In the main hall) Faragonda: "You will take the test right here in the great hall. Stand there." (Backs up.) "Realm of good and light erase, Let evil darkness fill this space!" (transforms area) "Now try to survive!" (Shows transformation sequence of Flora and Musa) Flora: (Her powers don't respond) "I don't know what's happening! I can't use my powers at all!" Musa: "It's okay, Flora. I can get us out of here with a sound blast!" (shoots a blast which rocks the cave.) "What happened!" Tecna: "The cave seems to have magnified your powers! It's out of control!" (Everyone dodges the falling rocks) Musa: (Shadow monsters appear) "Monsters! Look out!" Stella: "Bloom! Layla! Let's go!" (Bloom, Stella, and Layla transformation sequences. They fight off the monsters. Actually, this scene was pulled from the ACTUAL fighting in Shadowhaunt. Notice that when Layla transformed here, she was in her exploration gear, NOT in her casuals.) Faragonda: (Dispels the illusion) "Bloom, Stella, Layla, you pass." Stella: "That really was a hard test…" Tecna: "Yeah, I couldn't even transform… I felt quite inept…" Faragonda: "It's okay, Musa. Everyone's magic is different. I assure you, we'll need your powers on other missions." Cinélume: In this one, Faragonda summons the Winx girls to explain her plan of action. She says that she can't send any faculty members since they are needed at the school should Darkar try to pay them a visit (a plothole that 4Kids made. Earlier, Faragonda had a secret meeting with the 4 Pixie Leaders about the 4 pieces of the Codex each was in charge of). Originally, Faragonda CHOSE to have Bloom, Stella, and Layla to raid Shadowhaunt in the beginning while specifically saying that Flora, Musa, and Tecna should stay behind. She actually has VERY good reasoning for this (Faragonda: "Each of you has powers better suited to some missions than others. Would you send a frog to live in a hot dry desert?"). It made a lot of sense. 1. Tecna, being a techno fairy, can help monitor the mission at Alfea. 2. Layla is going because she's already familiar with Shadowhaunt's area. Nothing gained if you go in blind. 3. Stella is a fairy of light. Shadowhaunt has monsters of darkness. Last I checked, light is strong against dark and vice versa. Of course, bringing her would make sense. 4. Bloom possesses the Dragon's Flame, which pretty much makes her the powerhouse of the group. Fire is associated with light, anyway. Flora and Musa complain to Faragonda about why they can't go, so Faragonda decides to show them (this is the "test" part in the 4Kids version). She creates the Shadowhaunt environment, and despite engulfing all the girls in it, she specifically asks Flora and Musa to try and defend themselves. Flora couldn't do anything because there's no plantlife down there, rendering her powers useless. Musa still had sound, but they were in a CAVE. Loud noise + cave = cave-ins. Musa screams as she was about to get crushed by a falling boulder (4Kids cut this part out), but then Faragonda dispels the illusion. The whole point of that was to show that they'd be a liability and that they'd place themselves and the others in danger (basically a suicide mission for them and Musa takes this rather personally). The illusion didn't even have the monsters in it, nor did Bloom, Stella, and Layla transform in it AT ALL. 4Kids just pulled that part out from scenes of the actual Shadowhaunt fight. Faragonda's meeting… Faragonda: "My dear girls, as you may have guessed, the reason I've asked you to come here is to organize a rescue mission. As you know, fairies and pixies have always been the closest of friends, so we must free them at any cost!" Stella: "At any cost, huh? Does that mean we get to skip classes and still get full credits?" Faragonda: "After everything Layla has gone through, can't you think of something other than skipping classes?" Stella: "Well, actually, it's just that if it's such a dangerous mission, why not send the professors?" (The other girls voice their displeasure at her question.) "What?" Faragonda: "No no, that's all right. Stella has raised a very good point." Stella: (Giggles cutely while playing with a tress of her hair.) Faragonda: "As professors, our job is to guide our students, and in case of an emergency, we have to be available to help everyone." Musa: "So in other words, it's up to us to turn this prince into a pauper?" Faragonda: "You all showed great skill in your fight against the Trix, however, the pixies are your priority now. It is not wise to challenge an unknown enemy." Bloom: "So we should avoid direct confrontation?" Faragonda: "Exactly." (Cut from 4Kids) Faragonda: (Flashback to Darkar sucking the pixies dry of their power) "Don't forget, this dark knight absorbs magic energy." Tecna: "That means he could turn our powers against us!" (End cut) Faragonda: "Layla will be your guide. She's the only one who can find the entrance to the cave. I want you to look for clues that can help us discover the identity of this evil creature. Now, follow me." (The girls follow Faragonda out of the room and into the hall) Faragonda: "Now I'd like to point out that some of you will not be taking part in this rescue mission." Bloom: "But we do everything together!" Flora: "Yes! And no one gets left behind ever!" Faragonda: "Each of you has powers better suited to some missions than others. Would you send a frog to live in a hot dry desert?" (The nearby pixie frog quickly shakes its head at the question) Tecna: "I wouldn't want to be the poor frog. I'd dry out in about 1.4 hours." Faragonda: "You don't have to worry about that, Tecna. You'll stay at Alfea." Flora: "Uh... excuse me, but her techno magic-" Faragonda: "Will help us monitor the situation from here. Bloom and Stella will go on the mission." Bloom: "But why only us two?" Stella: "Yeah, why?" Faragonda: "Because Bloom possesses the Dragon's Fire, the strongest magic of all, while Stella's sun magic will be very helpful should they ever come up against the shadow monsters." Musa: "What about Flora's plants? My sound waves? Aren't they worth anything?" Faragonda: "Come into the hall, please." (In the main hall) Faragonda: "Wait here, girls." (Backs up.) (4Kids cut) Flora: (A scan shot of the girls looking confused) "What is she doing?" (Layla shrugs) (End 4Kids cut) Faragonda: "Nimbus palax ohir et sinjay pavas!" (Transforms area) "Musa, Flora! Use your spells!" (Notice that they skipped the transformation sequences all together.) Flora: "Ready!" (Tries to use her magic, but fails) "Nothing is working! There're no living plants down here!" Musa: "But we still got sound! Everyone stand back!" (Shoots a blast which rocks the cave.) "Oh no! It's echoing!" Tecna: "Oh no! The vibrations are causing a cave-in!" (Everyone dodges the falling rocks) (4Kids cut) (A shot of the cave ceiling, where a huge boulder was getting shook loose. The boulder breaks free and drops towards a horrified Musa.) Musa: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Seen from Musa's POV of the boulder as it drops on her, blackening out the screen, then goes to Faragonda.) (End 4Kids cut) (Notice that Bloom, Stella, and Layla don't even transform in this whole scene at all nor do those monsters appear. That scene is where is should be in the next episode.) Faragonda: (Dispels the illusion) Stella: "Whew! Is the cave really like that?" Tecna: "Wow, that was even better than the computer-controlled simulator." Faragonda: "Musa, listen to me. You're just as important as your friends. Your powers will be needed soon enough." Layla meets the boys. 4Kids: Tecna: "According to my calculations, their presence barely improve the chance of success. You'd be much better off with us along!" Layla: "Mmm... you're right! Why would we need high school boys?" Brandon: "We're not just high school boys. We're heroes!" Layla: "And what does that mean?" Cinélume: Tecna: "Stella and Brandon? Bloom and Sky? Goodness gracious, what a coincidence! Layla, looks like you'll have to play chaperone!" Layla: "Mmmm... you mean that love is their specialty?" Brandon: "You can say that again, cutie! Are you the new girl?" Layla: (embarrassed) "Uh-oh! He heard me!" Stella drops her case 4Kids: Stella: (Drops her case) "Oh no! Ahhh! Sky! That's the royal make-up case!" Sky: (Case falls into ravine) "I'm sorry, Stella, I'll get you a new one." Stella: "You can't! It's couture!" Sky: "Well I'm sure you won't need any make-up here." Stella: (Tries to climb down) "Boys can be so clueless sometimes!" Cinélume: Stella: (Drops her case) "Oh no! Ahhh!" Sky: (Case falls into ravine) "Everything okay? Was that something important?" Stella: "Yes! My make-up kit!" Sky: (Rolls his eyes) "Forget it, just slide down the rope!" Stella: (Tries to climb down) "I must admit, for once, I miss school!" 4Kids scenes-''' Episode 4 (Princess Amentia) In the beginning when Sky pulls Layla off of the cavern wall she was stuck on. '''4Kids: Layla: "Help! This stuff burns!" Sky: "I'm coming Layla!" Layla: "It reeks, too!" Sky: (Pulling on the gunk holding Layla) "It's tough like rubber! Come on!" Layla: "Hurry Sky! It stings!" (Is finally pulled off) Sky: "Are you okay?" Layla: "I think so..." Cinélume: Layla: "Uuuaaaaahhh! Disgusting!". Sky: "Hold on Layla!" Layla: "Oh this is gross!" Sky: (Pulling on the gunk holding Layla) "Just... let me... get this off!" Layla: "My wings! Sky my wings! Please! Ahhh!" (Is finally pulled off) Sky: "It's okay now." (Layla embraces Sky, causing him to get flustered) "Uh...?" Bloom: (Getting jealous) "Hmph!" Layla: "Relax, Bloom, I was just going to thank him. (Smiles at Sky) Thanks!" Episode 5 Sand-boarding scene Cinélume: Layla: "WHOO-HOO!" Sky: "Hey! You're pretty agile!" Layla: "Boarding has always been my passion!" (Layla and Sky board to a stop at the bottom) Sky: "I hope you brought enough passion for everyone. (Looks up at Bloom and Stella, who weren't as good at boarding)" (Bloom and Stella comically try to board down the sand safely. Bloom reaches the end first. (4Kids cut) Bloom manages to stay on her board. She then slides up, shoving Layla away from Sky) Bloom: "What was it you were saying about passion?" Sky: "Bloom? Your board..." Bloom: "Huh?" (End 4Kids cut) (Bloom slips and falls flat on her face) Stella: "MAKE WAAAAAAAY!" (Stella crashes into a rock) Bloom: "Stella!" Stella: "This is ridiculous... Brandon better buy me a new dress to thank me for this!" (Gets up) Sky: "Hey look! (Picks up a rock) You were lucky Stella. You could've broken your neck! The rock here is dangerously brittle (Crushes rock in his hand), but this is the perfect spot for us!" Bloom: "The demoleculizer! Do you think we should go in pairs?" Sky: "No. We'd better all go together, Bloom. (Bloom cutely pouts at this) The magic will only last 25 seconds and there's a lot of rock to get through." Bloom: "Aw..." Sky: "Are you guys ready?" (Layla thumbs up) Stella: "Um... are you sure that de-humidifier is safe? (Bloom pulls her) Huh!?" Episode 6 (My Boyfriend's Wedding) Scene: Eyebrow joke 4Kids Version: Brandon: "No more grooming, please!" Guard: "We have to take you to the queen for her approval." Brandon is being carried by the guards. Guard: "The eyebrow plucking took a lot out of him." Cinélume Version: Scene: Talk about marriage. 4Kids Version: Bloom: "I'' won't getting married until I'm 30." Stella: "That's old." Sky: "There's a realm in the eastern magical dimension, where the concept of marriage doesn't even exist." Layla: "I don't see why people ''need marriage. I'm not getting married. How about you?" Sky: "Oh, I don't know." Bloom: "I always thought royalty had to get married, you know, kind of like a requirement." Stella: "I'm going to get married when I'm 25, and Vera Wand will design my wedding dress. The whole kingdom of Solaria will be invited. Bloom and Layla, you'll be two of my bridesmaids." Layla: "Oh, thats great." Cinélume Version: Scene: All's well that ends well. 4Kids: Amentia's mother: "Oh well." Justice of the Peace: "He is but a sentry, the queen cannot marry him." Amentia's Mother: "She's the queen, she can marry whoever she wants." Episode 8, Party Crasher (US: Party Monster). Scene: Stella flirts with random Specialists. 4Kids: Specialist: *Walks by* "Hey Stella!" Stella: "Hiiii! You know, Pete, he was my fifth grade boyfriend!" Brandon: "Sure! He was the one who told me all about your middle school nickname. Your hair was so frizzy, they called you Frizztella!" Stella: "Ah!" Tecna laughs Cinélume: Specialist: *Walks by* "Hi Stella!" Stella: "Hi!" Brandon: "Hmmm..." Stella: "And that makes twenty-six Specialists!" Brandon: "Well I scored twelve witches plus seventeen fairies for a grand total of twenty-nine. I win, Sunshine!" Stella: "Ah! Hmph!" Scene: Digit chats with Tecna. 4Kids: Digit gets Tecna to open up about her feelings for Timmy. Tecna said she had a dream about it and Digit wants to see using a program. Tecna's in a virtual world and sees Timmy. This was supposed to be a more romantic moment, but was ruined due to Tecna's narrating the "dream" and cutting it off soon. Cinélume:' Tecna is a bit peeved that Digit managed to complete her side of the program code they were making. To get her mind off the loss, Tecna opts to try out the new software they developed (the virtual glasses). Tecna finds herself in the virtual world with Timmy. Notice that there is absolutely NO dialogue during this whole thing. When they jumped off the virtual building, they kiss in freefall (4Kids cut this part out for some reason). Scene: Sky vs. Riven 4Kids: Bloom: (Wondering about Riven's tactics) "Can he do that!" Musa: "Sure! This isn't the foil fencing competition, it's the extreme fighting event!" Stella: "So when did that become a sport?" Digit: "Exactly three years ago." Bloom: (After Sky kicks Riven's butt) "Great job, Sky!" Tecna: "When is Timmy up?" Digit: "Take a deep breath." Sky: "Good fight!" Riven: "Man, you always win! Everything comes easy for you! It's like everything just falls into your lap!" Sky: "That is not true, Riven, and you know it!" Riven: "Grrr..." (Forced tone) "sorry... good fight." Sky: (surprised) "Huh?" Cinélume: Bloom: (Wondering about Riven's tactics) "Oh! Was that legal!" Musa: "Barely, but yes. As long as the gas is intoxic, they can use bubble bombs." Stella: "Then what was that green stuff?" Digit: "Most likely sleeping smoke." Bloom: (After Sky kicks Riven's butt) "Sky won!" Tecna: "Those are the rules." Digit: "You fall, you lose." Sky: "Come on." (Offers hand) Riven: "I don't need your help! Must be nice being a prince, you spend your whole life learning from the best..." Sky: "I couldn't have beaten you if I hadn't put in the work." (Riven grunts and walks off in anger. Sky sighs.) 4kids scenes-''' Professor Avalon's Secret (US: Angel of Doom) In this episode, Tecna suspects Avalon as being an enemy. Several changes, one in particular left a huge plot hole. Scene: This is when you see Palladium's new look for the first time. '''4Kids: Palladium says that he visited some hot springs resort and a potion from Wizgiz, which caused his change in looks. Cinélume: Palladium explains that his form had evolved, as all elves do (the guy is obviously an elf). Scene: Palladium teaches a new spell, but it was different. This is the start of the plot hole... 4Kids: Palladium teaches the "Sphere of Truth" which supposed to act as some super truth serum. (Palladium: "Fine, but if you mess up, you'll wind up telling all your embarrassing secrets.") Uh huh... Palladium: "Okay, select a target and aim well. We don't want to start any scandals, now do we?" (Amaryl grins deviously and shoots it at Stella, but Palladium quickly stops it) Palladium: "Amaryll! We don't use spells on other students! Detention for a week!" Amaryl: "Uh... sorry, Professor..." Cinélume: Palladium teaches the "Plasma Sphere", which is an offense spell of firing a concentrated ball of extreme heat. ("But remember, one syllable in the wrong place could burn all the air right out of this room.") Palladium: "Now choose a target and launch it. Go on, but keep your focus, or your classmates will wish they've worn sunscreen." (Amaryl grins deviously and shoots it at Stella, but Palladium quickly stops it) Palladium: "Amaryl! Do that again and I'll have you expelled! That's CLEAR, I hope?" Amaryl: "Uh... y-yes, sir..." (4Kids Amaryl wanted to humiliate Stella, but Cinélume Amaryl just wanted to fry her.) This is where the plot-hole happens. Tecna practices the spell she learned from Palladium to use on Avalon to expose him. 4Kids: Tecna hits Avalon with the "Sphere of Truth", which for some reason caused an explosion. Faragonda and the faculty explain that although Tecna researched the prophecy, her logic was simply flawed. If it were a real Sphere of Truth, it would've worked, considering that we all know by now that the Avalon there is an impostor. Cinélume: Tecna hits Avalon with the Plasma Sphere, expecting him to revert to his true form in pain, but gets confused when he doesn't (that's because Darkar made him from a REAL Paladin, so his identity not getting blown makes sense). Faragonda explained to Tecna that the prophecy that she read was actually from a book written by a famous COMEDIAN. Tecna merely forgot to check the validity of the prophecy. It was all fake. {C Making it a Sphere of Truth completely conflicts with the later episode when the fake's identity is brought to light. Episode 12 "Winx Together!" (US: Truth or Dare) Scene: When the girls create a titan to fight off the virus. 4Kids: Bloom: "Layla! You start us off! *Layla makes the substance* Make it as big as you can! *Layla gets nailed*" Stella: "Layla!" Flora: "I'm going to try and give that thing some strength! Venus Vine Wrap!" *give blob a make-shift skeleton and makes a titan* Tecna: "I'll give it some brain power! Cerebrum Processus Implantus!" *gives titan a brain* Bloom: "Stella! It's your turn, now!" Stella: "Sun Vision!" *gives titan sight* Palledium: "Each of you must put something into it!" Musa: "Alright, you're up next, Bloom!" Bloom: "Dragon Valor!" *gives titan a will to fight* Tecna: "You go!" *titan fights off virus* Bloom: "Yes! It's working!" Tecna: "Are you okay, Layla?" Layla: "Mmm-hmm..." Flora: "I'm fine..." Bloom: "Let's make the monster cough up the exit code! Palledium: "Girls! You need to give it the power to speak! Once it gets hold of the code, it has to say the spell with you!" Musa: "My turn! Elequor!" *gives titan a voice* Bloom: "Let's say the spell!" All: "With the six of us, together as one, unleash our power until the monster is done!" Cinélume: Bloom: "Layla! You're the foundation!" *Layla makes the substance* Bloom: "Layla, it has to be bigger!" *Layla gets nailed and the blob figure loses structure* Stella: "Layla!" Flora: "Uh-oh! It needs some kind of skeletal support! Bearing Branches!" *give blob a make-shift skeleton and makes a titan, but gets knocked aside* Tecna: "It needs a brain! Central Processor! Creature! Hurry! Stand up!" *gives titan a brain, which then walks about aimlessly* Bloom: "Stella! It can't see anything!" Stella: "Sun Vision!" *gives titan sight* Palledium: "It can't fight without a will of its own!" Musa: "The monster's gonna destroy it!" Bloom: "My turn! Flame of Life!" *gives titan a will to fight* Tecna: "Oh no!" *titan fights off virus* Bloom: "Yes! She's full of life now!" Tecna: "Anything broken?" Layla: "Mmmm..." (Layla looked like she's drunk here.) Flora: "I'm okay..." Bloom: *to titan* "Listen, you've got to get the light the monster swallowed!" Palladium: "Girls, defeating the monster is not enough! Your creature has to say 'derimei ilussiamen' to open the exit!" Musa: "Soundscreen, Power of Words!" *gives titan a voice* Bloom: "Everybody ready?" All: "Derimei ilussiamen! Derimei ilussiamen!" At least in this one, there's explanation given on what each of the girls' contributions to the titan was. The 4Kids version was choppy at best (not known for explaining things clearly). On an added note, the 4Kids version omitted the part in the sleepover scene where Layla haphazardly dresses in an overcoat and holds a broom, playing the role of Brandon. Stella: "Do you know how I got together with my Brandon?" Layla: "Hah! Let me guess! *dresses as 'Brandon' and speaks in a lowered voice* Hey girls! I'm the best fighter in the world and the best looking guy in Magix! Who wants to be my girlfriend? *normally* And you just fell at his feet!" Stella: "Actually, HE fell at MY feet!" The Invisible Pixies (US: Gangs of Gardenia) Scene: Layla's nightmare. 4Kids: Nanny: "What were you doing in the commons gardens with those peasants, Layla?" (Nanny apparently forgot how to properly address Royalty) Young Layla: "Just dancing..." Nanny: "Hmph!" Butler 1: "You call that dancing?" Butler 2: "You shouldn't be dancing with commoners, Layla." Butler 3: "Their crude dances are not fit for a princess!" (And this crude version of the show is not fit for anything) Young Layla: "Sigh... I know..." Nanny: "We're taking you back to the ballroom now." Young Layla: "Fine." Butler 1: "You will only dance when asked to." Butler 2: "By a gentleman of the court." Young Layla: "Fine." (This version of Layla doesn't look like she was raised very well) Nanny: "And you will follow his lead" Young Layla: "I understand." (All the servants close in on her) Butler 3: "You will dance like a lady, Princess Layla. Otherwise, you will stand upright and still." Nanny: "You will say nothing until spoken to." Butler 1: "You will stare forward." All: "You will do absolutely NOTHING!" (Young Layla cries) Cinélume: The nightmare here is more believable. Nanny: "Posture, Princess Layla. Head high,shoulders back." Young Layla: "Yes Nanny." Nanny: "Hmmm..." Butler 1: "Your father rang." Young Layla: "Yes?" Butler 2: "He wanted to make sure that you attend your lessons." Young Layla: "Yes, of course." Nanny: "Mind your posture, Princess Layla." Young Layla: "Yes..." Butler 2: "You will be at court this evening." Young Layla: "... yes..." Nanny: "You will sit quietly." Young Layla: "... yes, Nanny..." (All the servants close in on her) Butler 3: "You will sit still..." Nanny: "... and do NOTHING!" Young Layla: "Uh... yes Nanny!" Butler 1: "You will be quiet..." Nanny: "... and speak to no one!" (The following part was cut out by 4Kids. All the servants suddenly spasm and they all transform into Darkar, freaking Young Layla out.) Darkar 1: "And no one will speak to you!" Darkar 2: "You are all alone!" Young Layla: *trembles with fear and cries with her face in her hands* "NOOOOOO!" Why did 4Kids take out the part where the servants turn into Darkar clones for? Plus, Rai version shows the troubles of being Royalty by having to go through obligations (not just dancing, like 4Kids did. There's more to Royalty than that). Scene: When Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Layla get cornered by the street gang in the alley. Cinélume: The gang comes at them armed with broken bottles, pipes, chains, and switchblade knives, the stereotypical weaponry of most street gangs. 4Kids: The gang comes at them armed with hankerchefs. (Even though the broken bottles and wooden sword were used in the promo.) Episode 14, Battle on Planet Eraklyon (4Kids: The Wrong-Righters) Scene: Zing takes a hit for Flora 4Kids: Flora: "Zing? Are you okay?" Zing: (cosplaying Jesse Ventura) "I'm all right, lil' lady!" Cinélume: Flora: "Zing! You're hurt!" Zing: (cosplaying Jesse Ventura) "I ain't got time to hurt!" Scene: When Diaspro wakes up kidnapped. 4Kids: Diaspro (waking up) : "Ugh... where am I... *dog in her face* AHHH! YUCK! HAVE A BREATH MINT! (struggles and sees the Patchamen) What do you want!" Patchaman 1: "You were destroying Planet Isis!" Diaspro: "What? I'm a great ruler!" Patchaman 1: "People are going hungry because you're making them spend all their money on outfits! You're sending people into exile for wearing more than one type of denim!" Diaspro: "Head to toe denim is cheesy!" Patchaman 1: "We are going to turn you into a good person!" *he and the other Patchamen do their sentai poses as all sentai teams do then leave.* Diaspro: "What-EVER." Cinélume: Diaspro (waking up) : "Oh... where am I? *dog in her face* AHHH! A DOG! SOMEBODY HELP! (struggles and sees the Patchamen) Hello? Who's there?" Patchaman 1: "Be still. Prince Sky can't reach you here. We are the Elite Techno Ninja Team. We've never known defeat!" Diaspro: "You must be working for Yoshinoiya!" Patchaman 1: "No time to talk! We have deeds to perform!" *he and the other Patchamen do their sentai poses as all sentai teams do then leave.* Diaspro: "I hate this!" 4Kids ignores yet another plot device. When Bloom, Sky, Flora, and Brandon walk through the forests, both versions talk of different topics… 4Kids: Bloom enquires Brandon about the (ugh…) "Wrong-Righters" and he replies that they're a "justice group into all sorts of causes". This is due to a past edit in a certain season 1 episode. Cinélume: Originally, Brandon doesn't know anything about the Patchamen. Instead, Bloom asks about the main man behind the kidnapping, Yoshinoiya. Brandon explains that the guy's been trying to get the Eraklyon throne for a while now, which was the reason why he and Sky switched identities back in season 1. 4Kids says that Sky and Brandon switched identites because Sky "wanted to experience life outside of royalty". Rai says that they switched identities to throw off assassination attempts, just like what Padme did in Star Wars Episode One Phantom Menace, when she switched places with one of her servants to throw off assassination attempts. Scene: The intro of the Patchamen. 4Kids: Ben (Patchaman 1): "I'll tell you who we are! Wherever there is injustice and inequality, we are there! Wherever people are suffering, we are there!" Bo (Patchaman 2): "We fight poverty!" Jinpee(Patchaman 3): "That's right! We save the oceans!" Dunko(Patchaman 4): "That's right! We love for education!" Kiu(Patchaman 5): "Our mission is to stop environmental degradation, (assembles himself) and to defend underprivileged beings all across the magical dimension! We're here to uphold justice! We are the unstoppable, invincible…" All: "WRONG-RIGHTERS!" Cinélume: Ben (Patchaman 1): "Silence! How dare you! Whenever there is injustice, we are the ones who answer the call! Be afraid, villains, we are bandit justice man…" (a parody of Ken Washio/Ace Goodheart) Bo (Patchaman 2): "Bo! Mysterious anti-hero!" (a parody of Joe Asakura/Dirk Daring) Jinpee(Patchaman 3): "Jinpee! The smartest kid ever!" (a parody of Jinpei/Peewee) Dunko(Patchaman 4): "Dunko! Princess of beauty" (a parody of Junko/Agatha Jun) Kiu(Patchaman 5): "And Kiu! The mighty one! Dunko! My components, please! (assembles himself) And I'll be… THE HEAD! Together, we are… Science Ninja Team…" (a parody of Ryu/Hootow) All: "PATCHAMEN!" (a parody of Gatchamen/G-Force: Guardians of Space) Before they go at it with the Patchamen, Bloom and Flora transform. In Rai, Bloom simply says "Magic Winx!". In 4Kids, she, for some reason, says "Let's go, girls!". Yes, she said the plural form, despite the fact that aside from her, Flora was the only girl there, so that line made absolutely no sense. The scene is when Bloom, Sky, Flora, and Brandon encounter the Patchamen for the first time, and get trounced... 4Kids: Dunko throws that powder puff bomb at Bloom, causing her to cough and collapse (supposedly sleeping powder or something). Notice that before Bloom collapsed, she was holding her stomach. Cinélume: Patchaman Dunko throws the powder puff bomb at Bloom, which served as a smokescreen, not a knockout gas. While Bloom was temporarily blinded, Patchaman Bo appears in front of her, then punches her in her stomach (it showed Bloom's back, but you could tell she got gut punched), THEN she collapses. THAT'S why Bloom held her stomach in pain there. Poor girl, that must've hurt bad, considering she always wears midriff-baring outfits. Scene: When Diaspro was rescued and is with Flora 4Kids: Diaspro: "You're right, Flora. No one should be without freedom. I don't want anyone to be without enough to eat! I'll have to change, and I will change! I promise I will become a great leader!" Flora: "Okie dokie." Diaspro: "You know, I still believe hair accessories should be considered a basic necessity." (... I see a bleak future for her kingdom...) Chatta: "Actually, I completely agree with you on that." Cinélume: Diaspro: "It's so not fair! Bloom's the one who rescued me! Oh I HATE HER! WHY DOES SKY HAVE TO LIKE HER! I've spent my whole life studying posture, ettiquette, court protocol, everything!" Flora: "We understand." Diaspro: "After all of that work, I was supposed to marry a prince! That's the whole point!" Chatta: "Hey, there're plenty of princes in the Magic Dimension." 4Kids: Diaspro starts raving on how wrong she was to treat her people so badly to suit her inflated ego and that she has to act as a proper ruler. This conflicts to her reappearance in season 3 when she cut a deal with Valtor in order to steal Sky away from Bloom since in this version, she seemingly forgets or accepts that Sky chose Bloom over her. Rai: Diaspro complains how much of a blow it is to her pride that she got rescued by Bloom, the one girl she hates because Sky loves Bloom and not her. Even though Bloom saves her, Diaspro still hates her for having Sky, which coincides with her eventual deal with Valtor later on in season 3. 4Kids also took out the parts where Zing cosplays as Spiderman and Dr. Octopus. Cinélume: (Zing, as Spiderman, hangs upside-down from a webbing just like the original Marvel Superhero. Brandon comes and gives her a look.) {C Brandon: "You don't need to pretend to have got Spider Powers, Zing." Sky: "You're the Pixie of Insects. You do have Spider Powers. Zing: (as Spiderman) "Right!" Halloween special episode, Hallowinx There was one girl at the party dressed like a goth nurse. In Rai, she was holding a syringe. In 4Kids, it was erased, so she's just holding out her hand like she's got a cramp or something. Cinélume: When arriving to the haunted mansion where the party was at, Tecna makes a comment about the setup. Tecna: "Wow, it's just like the house in that video game, 'Residen Evil Doom 2'!" Cinélume: There was a scene that was cut out involving Musa answering the door while at the party. Greeting her was a short guy dressed like SpiderMan who was delivering a package. Musa brings it in and presents it to tells Musa that the pumpkin cakes have arrived. Her friend, a guy dressed like Freddy Krueger, picks up one by stabbing it with his finger knives and offers it to Musa. Not wanting to be rude, Musa eats it, and nearly barfs it out. Mitsy laughs, saying that Musa was unlucky to get the ear-wax-flavored cake. So a reference to Harry Potter's "Every Flavor Beans". We also see other recognizable icons at the party. One girl was dressed like Witch Hunter Robin, and one guy dressed (sort of) like Darth Vader (even mentions that "dark side" stuff). Twinning with the Witches (US: Exchange Students) This is the episode in season 2 where the Winx girls go and attend classes at Cloud Tower. The reasoning for each version is different, as usual... 4Kids: Faragonda says that in order to fight Darkar, they must "immerse themselves in darkness to understand the dark arts" and thus they become the unwilling exchange students to Cloud Tower. Cinélume: Faragonda originally sends the Winx girls to Cloud Tower because both she and Griffon believe that the Trix with strike Cloud Tower next for their piece of the Codex. Basically, they're serving as extra security, of course the witches seem to be slaves to pride and are disgusted at the fact of asking for help from fairies. The two witch instructors who met them explained that Cloud Tower is actually a living, breathing creature composed of spells by ancient witches. Cut out was the part where Stella gets sick in the stomach from that revelation. Scene: The first lecture by Griffin was edited with more line-changing. 4Kids: Griffon: "If you came across a hungry little kitten crying pitifully in an alley, what would you do... Flora?" (Huh?) Flora: "Uh... take it home and feed it and give it a really cute name?" Griffon: "Oh Flora, that's so sweet of you, but NO!" (the students laugh at Flora) "That kitten's misery would give you enough dark energy to cast at least three skin-rot spells!" Flora: "Oh... right... skin-rot spells... wouldn't want to pass up on those..." Cinélume: Griffon: "We'll begin with a simple exercise: producing energy by conjuring up dark images. Flora, will you start us off?" Flora: "Uh... aren't we gonna divide up into groups to practice first?" Griffon: "In groups? Witches working in GROUPS!?" (the students laugh at Flora) "Listen up, fairies. Teammates can BETRAY one another! That's why a witch depends on NO ONE but herself!" Flora: "Yes, but... I mean, yes ma'am, if that's how witchcraft works." Scene: The darkness orb practice session 4Kids: Griffon: "Now remember, everyone, the secret to powerful witchcraft is to embrace darkness and suppress anything light." Stella: (makes a light orb) "I wasn't cut out for witchcraft." Griffon: "Well then try thinking of something you despise, Stella!" Stella: "The problem is, I despise darkness and embrace the light!" Cinélume: Griffon: "Many of our spells require darkness as a primary source of energy, so it's important to learn to subdue light." Stella: (makes a light orb) "Sorry, but I don't do darkness." Griffon: "You realize that the grades you make here will end up on your permanent record?" Stella: "Have you SEEN my permanent record? These marks'll fit right in!" Scene: The Winx argue with the Cloud Tower students 4Kids: Lucy: "We wouldn't've had to if Bloom hadn't given up the Dragon Fire!" Stella: "You know, they kind of have a point there..." Tecna: "The Dragon Fire was taken." Stella: "Oh yeah, that's right!" Cinélume: Lucy: "Rumor has it that Bloom actually GAVE them what they wanted!" Stella: "How dare you say that about Bloom!" Tecna: "Technically, that's true." Stella: "Who's side are you on!?" Episode 21, Charmix Power (US: Trouble in Paradise) Scene: The girls on the beach. 4Kids: Bloom: Question #3. "You discover that your cute new boyfriend has lousy tastes in music. Do you 'A' use your magic to change his taste to match yours, 'B' move on to the next boy or 'C' accept him for who he truly is?" Musa: "Gotta go with 'B' on that one." Flora: "I say if there is other stuff you like about him just let him be himself." Layla: "Using magic sure would be tempting then you get the guy you like with the musical taste you like." Cinélume: Bloom: "I think Faragonda was right. We really needed a vacation!" Flora: "Yeah. It feels good to get away from Darkar and his ugly plans! And to find ourselves in the heart of nature!" Scene: Stella criticizes Tecna. 4Kids: Stella: "... but hey don't pick on me, Tecna over there won't even change outfits." Tecna: "That's because I burn way too easily. I can't wear a swimsuit!" Stella: "Okay! You know there is this amazing thing called sun block." Cinélume: Stella: "Hmmm… it's just that there's no shopping, the boys aren't paying attention to us, and look, Tecna's not wearing a swimsuit!" Tecna: "I don't want to have a tan, so what's the use of wearing a swimsuit?" Stella: "Okay!" Scene: Stella and Layla have an argument. 4Kids: Stella: "When are we going to the hotel? I can't wait to check in, take a shower and hit the boutiques." Layla: "I don't think there is a hotel in this region." Stella: "Okay! If there isn't a hotel, where I am supposed to sleep and how am-I supposed to stay warm?" Layla: "That's what firewood is for. Why don't you go swim or something?" Stella: "Do you know how much I paid for this swimsuit?" Layla: "Wait a minute Stella, does this mean you can't get it wet?" Stella: "Mm-mm-mm…" Layla: "Eh! You're kidding right?" Stella: "Mm-mm-mm…" Layla: "So you just bought a swimsuit for how it looks. What kind of sense does that make?" Stella: "It makes more sense than going on a stupid vacation, where there is no hotel and you have to sleep in the dirt." Cinélume: Stella: "Hey Layla, I'm surprised you're not playing! It's right up your alley!" Layla: "How come you're not playing? Don't like what their wearing?" Stella: "Not everyone is obsessed with sports, you know! Are you carrying those logs to look tough?" Layla: "That's not an accessory, that's called 'firewood'." Stella: "So? What do we need firewood for?" Layla: "For the campfire tonight! Ever gone camping before?" Stella: "Mmmm… mh-mh." Layla: "Oh… ever built a fire?" Stella: "Mh-mh…" Layla: "You can't live without shopping malls and glamour magazines, can you?" Stella: (angrily) "Well… this is who I am!" In the episode Magic in My Heart only in the Cinélume version had Layla's dance. Scene: Campfire Layla: Good morning, sunshine. You get enough sleep? Stella: I didn't mean to oversleep. I'm not used to the sun's patterns. Flora: We're going on a wildlife exhibition later. Stella: Sounds nice, Flora. Count me out that one, okay? Layla: Why don't you come make a postcard for your mom and dad? I'll take the picture for you. Stella: It's postcards, Layla. My parents are separated. Episode 23 (Darkness and Light) Scene: Avalon's Master 4Kids: Lord Darkar: "Avalon, I have a final job for you. I have all four parts of the Codex. Now all I need is Bloom and the ultimate power will be mine." Avalon: "I'll deliver her myself, but master, I felt a shift in the balance of forces." Lord Darkar: "What forces?" Avalon: "Is our prisoner still in Shadow Haunt?" Lord Darkar: "Of course the prisoner is still here, you fool. Don't you know nobody ever escapes Shadow Haunt. Now get me Bloom." Cinélume: Coming soon... Episode 24 (Desperately Seeking Bloom) Scene: Not like you! 4Kids: Bloom: "I am not like you! I'LL NEVER BE EVIL!" Darkar: "That's what our friend over here said too. Avalon used to be a Cloud Spirit, and now he's on my side. You'll be on my side too." Bloom: "I have a good heart, you can't turn it dark!" Darkar: "Cloud Spirits are the purest beings. If I can convert a Cloud Spirit, I can change anyone. And that includes you Bloom." Cinélume: Scene: Faragonda's off! 4Kids: Griselda: "I have to be honest, I'm really worried about our kids. Do you think they're ok?" Miss Faragonda: "Would you feel comfortable conducting assembly and attending that meeting with the Board of Magic Education?" Griselda: "I thought you ''were doing those things?" Miss Faragonda: "I'm going to need you to step in Griselda, because I'm'' taking a little field trip." Griselda: "Oh?" Miss Faragonda: "I'm going to Shadow Haunt, to help out our girls." Cinélume: Final Scene: 4Kids: Darkar: "You will appear as light to the gates of Realix, but your heart will ''be dark." Bloom: "It doesn't matter what you do to me, my friends will stop you!" Darkar: "You will destroy anyone who tries to stop us, so if they try, you will end up destroying them. There is nothing you can do Bloom, because as of right now YOU BELONG TO ME!" Darkar evil laughs, Dark Bloom evil snickers. '''Cinélume:' Coming soon Season 3 |-|Rai Dub= The Princess' Ball (301) Valtor's Mark (302) The Fairy and The Beast (303) A Black Willow's Tears (312) *After Flora dives into the water after Miele, Musa orginally says, "Flora! You can't!" More Coming Soon |-|4Kids= General Changes *Enchantix is changed greatly :*The music is very different :*Only parts of the transformation is shown :*Fairy Dust is not seen, only parts of it :*Valtor's name is changed to Baltor The Princess' Ball (301) Beauty is the Beast (302) Pretty, Pretty Princess (303) Tears from the Black Willow (312) :Miele's name is changed to 'Rose' more coming soon |-|Nickelodeon= The Perfect Dress (301) Valtor's Plan (302) Monster's Escape (303) A Journey to Linphea (312) *After Flora is hit by the Trix, Stormy's line is changed to, "Told you someone would get hurt!" *After Flora dives into the water after Miele, Musa's line is changed to, "Flora! I'm coming!" *As Flora asks Miele why she didn't go home, Miele's line is changed to, "I just wanted to help out." more coming soon Season 4 Note: 4Kids rights to Winx Club was removed after Season 3. |-|Cinélume= coming soon |-|Nickelodeon= coming soon Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Difference Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts